This invention is directed to a set of keys where each is headless, and each carries a slot in its shank so that any key may act as an active key and any other key in the set may act as a wrench for turning the active key.
In modern society, each individual carries a plurality of keys to permit him entry into his secured areas. For example, the individual carries keys to his house, car, garage, office, file cabinets, and other cabinets. The set of keys must be immediately available to the user, or the user finds his access is denied. Should the user lose his keys, access is denied until he obtains a duplicate set. In the ordinary course of events, obtaining a duplicate set is time-consuming so that the user is considerably inconvenienced in having been denied access to those areas which the keys would open. Thus, there is need for compactly and conveniently carrying a duplicate set of keys which may be used until a duplicate set of regular keys can be obtained.